Never in other ways
by Louise Lamperouge
Summary: Namikaze Naru born orphan, and the jailor of Kyuubi no Kitsune. Protected by the Hokage and others. Respected and...wanted by... Female Naru X (many pairing)!
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO

Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO!

Title: Never in other ways

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>In a forest deep in Nara's property you can see a blonde little girl who is running around with a deer. She has blue eyes that rivaled sky and wearing a cute half sleeves blue dress that reach to her knees. Her long blonde hair was in low piggy tail. Her name is Namikaze Naru.<p>

Beside them, a young boy sitting under tree while watching the girl and the deer. He is a Nara's Clan Heir, Nara Shikamaru.

Naru has been entrusted by the Third hokage to Nara's in order to protect her. They always together like a sibling.

He watched the little girl running in circle with the young deer for awhile before realize the time. He mumbles 'troublesome' before get up and pat his pant.

"Naru, let's go home. It's lunch time." Shikamaru said. The said girl stops in her track and pat the deer head before saying goodbye.

He takes Naru's hand before walking through the path back to the Nara's main house.

When they arrive, a silver haired ANBU is already standing in front of the entrance door.

"'Kashi" Naru said and wave her hand. The said ANBU look up from his book and smile at Naru.

"Hello hime. How are you?" He asks and lifts Naru up to his embrace.

"I'm fine. Today you will join us in lunch?" Asks Naru.

"Yes, and I'm bringing you your favourite." Listening to that, Naru's eyes perk up and kiss Kakashi's cheek.

"Thank you, 'Kashi." Naru said and snuggle her cheek with Kakashi's cheek.

They get inside the house and directly to the kitchen where Yoshino (Shikamaru's Mother) already prepare their lunch.

After eaten, Naru go to market with Kakashi, while Shikamaru goes to Academy with Yoshino.

"Nee, where are we going?" Naru asks. She is carry up by Kakashi.

"We are going to pick up some weapon for your training and some clothes. I doubt you can wearing this dress while training." Kakashi said.

"Um..." Naru nod her head. After they pick up the weapon and clothes, Kakashi take her to Hatake's family training ground.

"Naru, I will train you how to use chakra first. And next we will moves to throwing shuriken. After that we will train your endurance and taijutsu.

Then after that we will finish the basic with sword training." Kakashi explain all in one go.

"Okay." Naru said and their training begins.

The Hokage has decided to hide Naru from the Konoha's people. Only the Clan Head and the Hokage know about her true identity.

Normally she use Hatake's or Nara's name to hide from people who she just meet.

The Hokage also already arrange her training as shinobi and she will be under Hatake Kakashi and Morino Ibiki care.

She will learn the basic and moves to next step after Genin exam.

Due to her circumtances, she will take Genin Test earlier at age 8.

Then she will learn advance training under Hatake Kakashi, Morino Ibiki, and Mitarashi Anko. The later will teach her all about kunoichi and the art of poison.

But to sum it up, she is too smart and...cunning for her own good.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand this is the new story I have been working out these past months. I just can't resist to make this story. Anyway I know the prolog is short, but I will try to make this story more interesting...<p>

Okay, enough with my blabbering... I'm in a good mood, and my writer block somehow suddenly disappeared... This year I will manage to update all my stories...

Then as usual please R&R... Blitzendegen!


	2. Chapter 2

NARUTO

Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO!

Title: Never in other ways

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p>She spends three months working on her chakra with Shikamaru, while Kakashi on mission.<p>

They are working together while giving each other advice to improve.

She also learns about Strategic and Tactic of war from Shikamaru and his Dad (Shikaku).

They spend most of time after training with Shogi board.

Naru has hard time when training with her chakra, because of her large reserve of chakra.

Shikaku told her to try make leaves float by using her chakra and cut the leaves with her chakra.

Shikamaru accompany her with the training and most of time, he fell asleep.

Naru working on that for a month before finally can keep the control of the chakra.

Later, Kakashi teach her about walking tree training and walking on top of water.

She spends two months on the training with Shikamaru.

"Now, finally we are approaching taijutsu. Naru, do you still have those training clothes I buy?" Asks Kakashi.

"Yes." Kakashi pat her head. "Good, wear it tomorrow. We are going to train taijutsu. I will teach you your Mom and Dad kata."

"Really?" Naru's eyes lite up and sparkling.

"Yeah. They leave me the scroll. I also copy their movement when training, so I can use it to help you." Kakashi said.

The next day, Kakashi goes to pick-up Naru and goes straight to Hatake's training ground.

Naru wear black shinobi sandle and not too tight black pants along with black training shirt.

Her hair is put in a high ponytail. Shikamaru join them after he come back from academy.

Unlike Naru, Shikamaru start attending Academy class and manage to skip a few step of his study, because of his smart brain.

If he can keep up his study, then he will join Naru in Genin Test.

Naru has a few problems while learning his father fighting style, because some of it relate to speed and his signature 'Yellow Flash' technique.

Therefore Naru only learning some of the technique before combine it with her mother's technique.

In her 7th birthday, she unlocks 'Chain' which is a bloodline from her mother side.

She combine her Kata's with the chain and the result is deadly yet elegance.

After she completes the taijutsu training, she inherited her Mother's double sword and Kakashi's father sword.

She spends four months training with the double sword and another month for the one-handed sword.

She tried to coat the sword with chakra to sharpen it. Lucky, Sarutobi Asuma becomes her mentor and she finished in one month.

Later after a brief review of all her basic training, Naru spend three months learning the art of T&I with Ibiki.

A month before her genin test with Shikamaru, she is released from training by Ibiki.

She spends her free time back to the time when she still hasn't take training from Kakashi.

She plays Shogi with Shikamaru and drags him to the forest to play with the deers, to the playground, to market, even to the academy.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand another short story... *sigh* I can't complain too much... *sigh*<p>

Okay, enough with my blabbering... I'm in a good mood, and my writer block somehow suddenly disappeared... This year I will manage to update all my stories...

Then as usual please R&R... Blitzendegen!


	3. Chapter 3

NARUTO

Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO!

Title: Never in other ways

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

* * *

><p>Eventually the months passed and the day of Genin exam arrive.<p>

"Naru, don't go running around, okay?" Shikamaru asks her.

"Why?" He takes a deep sigh. "Because you don't know the way" Naru's eyes widened and she nod her head.

"Good. Let's go." Shikamaru said and hold her hand before them walking to academy.

The Hokage has arranged Naru to be put together in Shikamaru's class.

When they arrive in Academy most of children in there stare at Naru.

She tie her hair in one shoulder and wearing dark-blue chinese top with half sleeve and dark pant that stop in her knees.

On her right leg is her weapon pouch, and finished with her black shinobi sandal.

Overall, she is both angelic and cutie in the boys eyes. While the girls eyeing her with envy.

When they arrive in the classroom, Umino Iruka just going to open the door before his eyes landed on two figures.

"Good Morning, Umino-sensei" Shikamaru said. Naru just nod her head.

"Ah, Shikamaru-kun, do you here for Genin Test?" Asks Iruka and Shikamaru nod his head.

"Okay, who is a lovely girl beside you?" Asks Umino.

"She is Naru. She will take Genin Test together with me." Shikamaru explain.

"Okay, let me check her name first." Iruka pull out his list and check it.

"Can you tell me her full name?" Asks Umino.

"Namikaze" Shikamaru said. Iruka stilled and widened his eyes before looking at his list.

He then shook his head before smiling at the two children in front of him.

"Ah, Namikaze Naru. Okay, let's go inside." Iruka said.

They enter together and Shikamaru pull Naru with him and sit in the last row.

As expected, all boys eyes are on Naru, whilst the girl looking with Envy and Adorement.

"Okay class, today we will begin Genin Test. The first will be writing test, next is Taijutsu, Shuriken throwing, and last Jutsu Performance." Iruka said.

Then one more chuunin walk inside the classroom.

"My name is Mizuki. I will become the examiner for first test." He said and hand-out a stack of paper to the students.

"The exam will take 30 minutes. Now, begin." Mizuki said.

Naru and Shikamaru have no problem answering the questions. They answer it quickly and finished in 15 minutes.

There are some student who also finished at the same time and Mizuki usher them to the second exam room.

One of the girls who are finished early walk to Naru and eying her intensely.

"Ne, I never see you before." The girl said. Naru immediately hold Shikamaru shirt.

"Ah, I forgot. My name is Inuzuka Hana. Nice to meet you" The girl said.

"My name is Naru." Naru said.

"Naru? Cute name. Let's be friend." Hana said and offer her hand. Naru eyes lit up mmediately and she shakes her hand.

Some of boys who see them approach Naru and introduce themself too.

Naru and Shikamaru finished second exam and third exam with flying colors.

When they go to the last exam room, one man is standing in front of the door while holding a list.

"I will call each person to come inside, for those still not present after call three times considered fail the exam." The man Said.

They wait their turn by sitting on the empty chair near the exam class.

"Next, Namikaze Naru." The man said. Naru immediately stand up and walk inside the room.

Luckily, not many people waiting, so only a few people look at her.

"Namikaze Naru, right?" Asks the examiner.

"Yes." Naru said.

"My name is Umino Iruka. I will be the last examiner." Naru nod her head. "Okay, first please make a bushin."

Naru perform the hand seal and 'POOF!' Another Naru stand beside her.

"Next Kawarimi." Naru exchange place with Iruka.

"Next Any jutsu or family jutsu." Naru concentrate her chakra and chakra chain shoot out from her back then make a circle around her as if they are protecting her.

"Okay. Congratulation. You PASS!" Iruka said and hand to her a blue head band with Konoha symbol. The chain retracted to her back and disappear.

"Thank you." She walk to the door.

When it's Shikamaru turn, Naru sitting in the same place while playing with the folding head band.

It didn't take too much time for Shikamaru before he came out from the classroom with identical head band like Naru's.

"Do you hungry?" Asks Shikamaru.

"I am. Want to grab some chinese food?" Asks Naru.

"Fine with me" Shikamaru shrugg his shoulder and took Naru's hand.

When they in market place, Naru buy some light snack to accompany her meal.

"Takoyaki and traditional cake" Naru said when the shop keeper asks her.

After they pick the snack, they heading to small chinese restaurant which very popular.

"I want fried dumpling, sweet and sour pork...and green tea" Naru said.

"Same for me" Shikamaru said.

"Nee, how did your exam goes?" Asks Naru when the waitress left.

"About what?" Shikamaru yawn.

"The last one, which jutsu you use?"

"Kagemane" Shikamaru said and let his head fall down to the table.

The waitress comes back with their tea and Naru take a sip of it.

"You are really a sleepy head, Shika." Naru said and chuckle a bit.

She starts eating the takoyaki while drinking her tea.

Halfway though she pick one tako and held it up to Shika.

"Open your mouth, Shika." Naru said. Shikamaru lazily opened his mouth and munching the takoyaki.

"Don't forget to drink your tea." She continues and finished the Takoyaki.

Their orders come and they immediately dig in.

After lunch, they walk back to Nara's main house.

That night, Yoshino throw both of them a party.

Only some people are invited, such as The Hokage, Hatake Kakashi, Morino Ibiki, Anko Mitarashi and Ichiraku's owner with his daughter.

The Head Clan of Inuzuka, Aburame, Yamanaka, Hyuuga and Uchiha send some present for Naru.

Kakashi a bit disappointed that Naru can't join his Genin team.

The Hokage already decided to put Naru on solo mission until her 12 years old.

In those 4 years, he will put Naru on Ibiki and Anko's care.

She will still take mission inside village, but for outside, Kakashi will accompany her.

After the party, everyone goes back to their own house.

The Hokage stay to talk with Naru.

"From tomorrow, you will be under Ibiki and Anko care." The Hokage said.

"Okay."

"Don't worry, you can still take mission. But unfortunately for outside village mission, Kakashi needs to accompany you."

"Um, I understand."

"In two years Chuunin Exam will be held in Konoha. Do you want to take it?" Asks Hokage.

"Hm? I can?" Naru asks.

"You can, if you make progress with your training." Naru's eyes lit up and she smiling at the Hokage.

"Thank you, grandpa." Naru said.

"You welcome. I will make the arrangement, so good luck, Naru." The Hokage said and pat her head then disappear in a swirl of leaf.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand this time I made ittttttt... *peace*<p>

Okay, enough with my blabbering... I'm in a good mood, and my writer block somehow suddenly disappeared... This year I will manage to update all my stories...

Then as usual please R&R... Blitzendegen!


	4. Chapter 4

NARUTO

Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO!

Title: Never in other ways

Chapter 4

Two years later...

"Target confirmed." The boy said.

"Progress to capture the target" Another man said.

"Roger" One girl said and in a flash, one blonde-haired girl stands behind the cat.

"Kagemane no jutsu" The boy said. The cat trapped and the girl immediately ties both of his hand and leg.

"Target captured. Mission accomplished." The boy said.

"Good job, now, let's go to report." The man said and the three of them shunshin away to hand-out their mission report.

In the tower...

The captured cat actually belongs to the wife of very influence person.

The team looks at the cat with pity, because his owner squeezes him out from his skin.

"Okay, team 7 good job." The Hokage said.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said.

"Ah, that remind me, meet me in my office after lunch." The Hokage said.

"The three ninja surprised but shrug their shoulder.

"Okay, for now you are dismissed." The Hokage said. The three of them bow their head and shunshin away.

They walk together to Nara's main house and in front of the door stand Akimichi Chouji the heir of Akimichi's clan.

"Hello Chouji." Naru said.

"Hi, Naru-chan, Hatake-san and Shikamaru" Chouji said.

The three of them walk inside the house and straight to the kitchen.

"Mrs. Nara, my mom tells me to deliver this to you." Chouji said and gives Yoshino a package.

"Thank you Chouji-kun. How about eating lunch together?" Asks Yoshino. Chouji nod his head and join Naru and others in the table.

"So, when you will graduate from academy, Chouji?" Asks Naru.

"I still have two years to go, Naru. You and Shikamaru graduated too fast, you know." Chouji said and eat his snack.

"Hahaha... Since I can't be in academy, do your best to enjoy the academy life, Chouji." Naru said and smile a bit.

"That does remind me. The Chuunin exam is nearing." Kakashi said.

"Yeah, Jiji said that I will join it this year." Naru said and drink her tea.

"Wow, Naru. It's cool." Chouji said.

Yoshino come with tray of food and place it in front of them.

"Itadakimasu" They said together and gulp all the food.

After lunch, the three of them walk to meet the Hokage in their office. They nod their head at the Hokage.

"What did you want to discuss with us, Hokage-sama?" Asks Kakashi.

"Ah, it's about Chuunin exam. Shikamaru and Naru will take the exam together." The Hokage said.

'Troublesome' Shikamaru mumble, while Naru only nod her head.

"I just finished the paper work for the exam and the proctor things too. Kakashi you will become the referee for the third exam." He continues.

Then he activates the room's seal.

"From now I will reveal the next step, Naru. I will put you in same team with Shikamaru and Kakashi to form team 1 and it will last until 2 years later. During those two years I will let you do some mission to promote you and Shikamaru to Jounin." The Hokage said.

"After become Jounin, team 1 will be disbanded." The Hokage said. The three of them become stiff.

"Kakashi you will become jounin-sensei. Naru will handle solo mission and join ANBU. Shikamaru will join jounin rank, but we need to make new generation of Ino-Shika-Cho. That's why you will be put in same team with Akimichi and Yamanaka heir. Of course you will still maintain Jounin status and work together with Sarutobi Asuma." He continues. "Kakashi, I will entrust Uchiha Itachi's younger brother Uchiha Sasuke under your supervision. You may pick another two team mate for team 7." Kakashi eyes widened a bit.

"Don't worry if one of them didn't survive, I can make 1 team consist of three people." Kakashi nod in acknowledgement.

"And Naru, I know we already discuss this. But you will be put under special command of small unit along with four people. The five of you will become my personal guards. And I want you to help in some team mission as undercover ANBU. Because these past year you rarely go to market, not many people remember you. So, I want you to maintain a cover of a normal civilian girl. And under those cover you will become agent who will gather information, trade information with any shinobi or other information agent. Unfortunately, Jiraiya can't come back from his mission yet. So he will teach you through toad which will send you scroll that include everything he will teach you. You can still lives at Nara's place. So, don't worry about it." The Hokage said.

"That's all for now. This conversation will not leave this room and will be classified as SSS-rank secret. We will discuss this again when both of you turn Jounin." The Hokage said.

"Understood, Hokage-sama" The three of them said.

"Good, now all of you dismissed. Kakashi, don't forget to get the Chuunin exam form for both of them later." The Hokage said.

Kakashi nod his head and after the seal deactivate, the three of them shunshin away.

*And because my lack of imagination, I will skip the Genin Exam.

Let's say the normal procedure Written Test, Survival Test (In the Forest of Death), and last Tournament Test.*

*That year because of some Genin from Mist create disturbance, many Genin from other village either die or can't continue to final.*

*In the third test, from 30 Genin that present, the number cut in half and full of bloodshed.*

*There are 5 Konoha's Genin along with 10 more Genins from other village that manage to pass the test. In order to avoid unnecessary bloodshed, the Kages decided to let 15 Genin's passed the Chuunin exam together.*

Author's note: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand that is chapter 4... *peace*

I move the story fast because I want to catch up with the romance part. Thank you for all suggestions and comments for this story. I'm tempted to make it into one pairing, but pleaseee...let my imagination do the trick.

I believe some of you must be tired of my grammar mistakes, so I'm looking for...BETA READER! (Finally said it... *phew*)

Anyone with fast response, open-minded, and can adapt well to surprise, just PM me, and I will contact you ASAP! If you have no interest, then thank you for reading this...

Okay, enough with my blabbering...

Then as usual please R&R... Blitzendegen!


	5. Chapter 5

NARUTO

Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO!

Title: Never in other ways

Chapter 5

A few days after the TEST

"Okay, I guess the five of you understand why you are standing here." The Hokage said and the five Genin nod his head.

"Good. Because of your participation at this year Chuunin Exam, I decided to promote the five of you into Chuunin." The hokage said.

One of the ANBU appears and stand beside the Hokage. The ANBU is holding Chuunin vest.

"Inuzuka Hana, Nara Shikamaru, Namikaze Naru, Hyuuga Neji, and Uchiha Reiji." The Hokage said. Each one of them walks up to receive the Chuunin vest.

"Now, since all of you already a Chuunin, I expect all of you to work harder and don't stop only at Chuunin rank." The Hokage said.

"Understood, Hokage-sama" The five of them said together.

"Good, you are dismissed." They nod their head before leaving the office while wearing Chuunin vest.

Naru and Shikamaru stay behind and then the Hokage flicker his hand and another ANBU appears. He then activate the seal on the room, and those two ANBU drop their mask.

"We will proceed to next step. Starting tomorrow Team 1 will start their mission." The Hokage starts. "Kakashi will maintain his Jounin rank and Uchiha Itachi will take over the position as captain in ANBU." He finished. "Itachi, have you discussed this with your parent?" The Hokage asks.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. They don't mind and the clan elder won't oppose my decision." Itachi answer immediately.

"Thank you. And as you know the three of you will work together in mission. We will talk about this matter again in 2 years time. For now, it's enough." The Hokage study their face. "Now, I guess all of you have other things to do, you are dismissed." All of them nod their head and shunshin away.

With Naru, Shikamaru, and Kakashi...

"Yei, finally we are Chuunin." Naru said. They are in the way towards Nara's main house.

"Congratulation for both of you" Kakashi said.

"Well, what do you think our mission will be?" Naru asks.

"Beat me, maybe C or B rank?" Shikamaru said while yawning.

They arrive in Shikamaru house and straight to the kitchen.

"Ara, all of you seems early today" Yoshino said.

"Yeah, we only go to pick the vest and hearing what Jiji wants to said." Naru said and flop down to her seat.

Kakashi and Shikamaru decide to sit on the other side of the table.

"Congratulation" Yoshino said and put a lot of food in the table.

They dig in and then after a few short conversations, Kakashi left to arrange his schedule and to drop by the tower to check for mission. Naru and Shikamaru decide to go to forest for training. Yoshino prepare some sandwich and herb tea for both of them.

Instead of her ninja clothes, Naru is wearing the civilian clothes.

She wore a long sleeves dress that reach to her knees and she had her hair in two piggy-tails.

She wore her usual shoes and leaves her vest along with Shinobi protector at home.

She only brings one scroll and one book which placed inside the basket Yoshino give to her.

"Nee, Shika. I want go to play near waterfall." Naru said while holding Shikamaru's hand.

"Fine" Shikamaru lead them to waterfall that inside the forest.

Some deer come to greet Naru and they playing a bit before Naru make 10 bushin to asks them to train with the scroll she bring.

While all of them training, Naru sit with Shika under the shade of one big tree.

She take out the book and read it, while Shikamaru cloud-watching.

When he almost feels asleep, Naru poke him and told him to lie in her lap.

Shikamaru nod his head and place his head on Naru's lap then immediately out to sleep.

Naru giggling at him and continue reading the book.

Three big deer come to lie beside Naru and Shikamaru as if protecting them.

Meanwhile Naru's clones practice the jutsu that written in the scroll Naru bring together.

They stay in there until the sun setting down.

One by one her clone dispelled, Naru sit still to absorb the information before close her book.

The last clone ran up to her place and gives back the scroll before dispelling too.

"Hm..." Hum Naru. She placed the scroll and the book in the basket while giving the sandwich to the deer.

She leaves out two sandwiches before poking Shikamaru to wake him up.

"Shika, let's go home. It's almost dark." Naru said.

Shikamaru opened his eyes slowly and Naru giggling looking at him.

After he sits up, Naru take out the herbal tea and pour one cup for Shikamaru and another for herself.

They drink the tea while eating the sandwich and after that walk back to Nara's main house.

Author's note: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand that is chapter 5.. *peace*

Some of you must be confused when reading this chapter, anyway, just ignored that pleaseee...and moves to other chapter.

I believe some of you must be tired of my grammar mistakes, so I'm looking for...BETA READER! (Finally said it... *phew*)

Anyone with fast response, open-minded, and can adapt well to surprise, just PM me, and I will contact you ASAP! If you have no interest, then thank you for reading this...

Okay, enough with my blabbering...

Then as usual please R&R... Blitzendegen!


	6. Chapter 6

NARUTO

Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO!

Title: Never in other ways

Chapter 6

"And, what is our mission?" Asks Naru.

"Escort mission to...hm?" Kakashi eyes widened up.

"Where?" Asks Shikamaru.

"Apparently we need to escort a group of merchant to Suna." Kakashi said.

"Hm? Merchant?" Asks Naru.

"Yes, it seems like a group of thief will tried to attack them and steal their belongings." Kakashi continue and put the scroll back in his pouch.

"Now, go home to pack for 3 days supplies. But bring more water okay? Since in Suna water is very precious" He said and the two Chuunin nod in response.

They meet up at the gate in another 3hours, before goes to meet up with the merchant group.

In the way, Naru get to babysit the merchant daughters.

Shikamaru and Kakashi set on watching the road, both in back and front.

The journey back to Suna takes 3 – 4 days and sometime more.

During the journey, as expected a lot of bandits already wait.

Most of them quite skillful with weapon and end up give Kakashi a run for his money.

While Shikamaru and Kakashi fighting, Naru stay with the merchant and take care of the children. She sends 10 clones to watch out the carriage.

But one of child that frightened suddenly runs out from his parent. Naru immediately rush to grasp him. The arrow being fired to Naru's direction and hit her shoulder while she use her body to shield the boy.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen." Naru assure him. Her clone come to her rescue and beat the bandit. Naru tightened her grip on the child and run back to the caravan.

Immediately after arrive she collapse while holding her shoulder.

Kakashi and Shikamaru almost finished the bandits, so Naru get a grip of herself while waiting for them.

The parents of the child help her to remove the arrow. But when the man inspected the arrow, he realizes that the arrow was poisoned. They immediately help her with their medicine, while Naru's keep her eyes opened.

Another 40 minutes, Kakashi and Shikamaru finally come back. They help Naru while the caravan rushed to Suna.

Author's note: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand that is the short story telling... *peace*

Somehow most of you must wondering why this story feels so wrong... *phew* don't worry, I know about that.

I believe some of you must be tired of my grammar mistakes, so I'm looking for...BETA READER! (Finally said it... *phew*)

Anyone with fast response, open-minded, and can adapt well to surprise, just PM me, and I will contact you ASAP! If you have no interest, then thank you for reading this...

Okay, enough with my blabbering...

Then as usual please R&R... Blitzendegen!


	7. Chapter 7

NARUTO

Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO!

Title: Never in other ways

Chapter 7

In Suna, they meet Tsunade, who immediately help Naru in a small operation.

They stay in Suna for a while until Naru's strong enough to travel back to Konoha.

During their stay, Shikamaru learn some information related to Suna-Konoha alliance, while Kakashi meet the Kazekage and talk some matters regarding the alliance between Suna-Konoha.

Naru during her recovery always find a way to sneak out from hospital. She often goes to park and explore the market.

Then after some bickering with the hospital nurse, Naru finally discharged, but still need to stay in Suna until she really recover from the operation.

One day, after buying some snack she decided to spend more time in the park.

When arrived there are many kids running around. Naru walk to one of empty spot in the park.

She meet a young boy with red hair, black circle around his eyes and a kanji word for 'Ai' (LOVE), sitting in one of the swing.

Naru smile and walk closer to the boy.

"Hello, mind if I sit in this swing?" Naru asks while motioned to the swing beside the boy.

The boy's eyes widened and he nod slowly. Naru keep smiling and put down her large bag of snacks.

"Hi, my name is Naru. Who is your name?" Naru asks and offered her hand.

"Gaara" The boy said without looking at Naru.

"So, Gaara, wants to eat?" Naru asks and rummaging through the bag. She pulls out one box of big onigiri. The box has 5 onigiri with different taste.

Naru give one to Gaara, but the boy didn't move. Finally Naru stand up and walk closer to Gaara.

She then take Gaara's hand and put the onigiri in his hand.

"It's delicious. You should taste it." Naru said and smiling. She takes one and eats it too.

Gaara stare with disbelief at her and can't take his eyes off her.

"Y...you..." Gaara start. Naru interest perk up and she look at Gaara. "You don't afraid of me?" Asks Gaara. Naru's eyebrow is raise up and realization dawn upon her.

"You are the same like me?" Asks Naru. Gaara's eyes widened. That's confirm Naru's suspicious.

She smiles at the boy and sit in front of him. "Why should I'm afraid of you?" Naru asks.

"Because I am a monster" Gaara said. Naru shook his head. "No, you are not." Naru said and close the box of onigiri and put it in the swing.

Then she walks back to Gaara and hug him.

"Remember this, you are you. Nobody can say you are monster or not because the one really know the truth is only yourself." Naru said. Her hand runs through Gaara's hair.

"I am not a monster?" Gaara asks.

"You are not. Remember this, whatever happened, you are a human. Never forget that." Naru continue.

Gaara's hands immediately circle Naru's waist and bring her closer. They stay like that for a moment before Naru's stomach decided to ring-a-bell.

"Ups, guess I hungry." Naru said with small smile. She then let go of Gaara, but his hand didn't bulge.

"Say, I won't go anywhere. After we ate, wants to go with me?" Asks Naru. Gaara look up at her.

"Where?" Gaara asks.

"Some other place to play together" Naru said with her usual smirk.

Then they ate the snack Naru's bought while continue their light conversation. After that Naru take Gaara with her to meet Kakashi.

During their stay, Kakashi got a guest house that offered by the Kazekage.

Naru and Gaara head to the guest house.

"'Kashi, you are there?" Asks Naru when she opened the door. Sitting in the couch is Kakashi with casual clothes along with his infamous orange icha-icha book.

"Naru, welcome home" Kakashi said. Then his eyes narrowed when seeing the ichibi jinchuriki. "And who is the friend?" Asks Kakashi.

"'Kashi, this is Gaara. We meet in park." Naru said then look at Gaara. "This is Hatake Kakashi, let just say he is my older brother." Naru said.

"Hello Gaara-kun." Kakashi said which Gaara return with a nod.

"Nee, can Gaara stay with us for a time being?" Naru asks. Kakashi look at her and then at Gaara before nod his head.

"Yei, Gaara, let's go to my room." Naru said and pull Gaara with her.

They talk a bit about Gaara's lives and Naru's lives in Konoha. Then they talk about which tail they hold.

Gaara shocked hearing that Naru is the Nine-tails vessel, but Naru didn't shock at all learning that Gaara is Ichibi, Shukaku's vessel.

Naru asks why Gaara have the dark circle around his eyes and he said that he can't sleep because the monster will go berserk if he does.

Naru's eyebrows perk up and she told Gaara to show her, his seal.

After Naru take a look at the seal, her hand immediately shoot up and repair the seal. She has been learning about seal especially about her seal.

Gaara who surprised let out a loud scream and a huge amount of sand shoot out around them.

Naru immediately link to Kurama to help her calm down Shukaku.

After her nine birthday, Kurama makes his presence know to Naru and be her friend.

Kurama also teach her various things and their bond getting stronger.

During the repair process, Kurama's red chakra pin Gaara's hands and legs to keep him still.

Then, after the process finished, the sand returned to normal and Gaara lost his conscious.

Naru clean the room and because too many sand decided to let it be and take out two blanket for Gaara and herself.

Kakashi is knocking on the door worried if something happened to Naru, but she send her clone to tell Kakashi that everything is okay and nothing bad happened to her.

After that, Kakashi nod and back to what he has been doing before.

Author's note: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand new friend... *peace*

Thank you for reading this chapter, there are two more chapter before I'm waiting for PM from potential BETA-READER... So, please bear up with me for a while. And anyone wants me to pair up Naru with other character? By all means, please PM and Reviews, I will definitely appreciate it. Thank you.

I believe some of you must be tired of my grammar mistakes, so I'm looking for...BETA READER! (Finally said it... *phew*)

Anyone with fast response, open-minded, and can adapt well to surprise, just PM me, and I will contact you ASAP! If you have no interest, then thank you for reading this...

Okay, enough with my blabbering...

Then as usual please R&R... Blitzendegen!


	8. Chapter 8

NARUTO

Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO!

Title: Never in other ways

Chapter 8

The next morning after Gaara wake up, all sign of tiredness is gone from his face and he stare at Naru's sleeping form.

"Naru..." He said, then he noticed that there is no sound in his head anymore and he realize that it has been morning already.

Then Naru began to stir and opened her eyes.

The sight is really breath-taking and makes Gaara's face become red.

"Good morning, Gaara. How are you feeling today?" Asks Naru while rubbing her eyes. She is trying to get rid of the sleepiness.

"Good morning, I'm fine. The sound is gone and I never feel as free as now." Gaara said. Naru nod her head and then they go downstairs to have breakfast.

After breakfast, Naru and Gaara spending time playing and learning together in the park. They become best friend during Naru's stay in Suna.

One day, when Gaara taking a bath, Suna Kazekage visited them. At first, Naru show him a clear hatred because he abandoned Gaara.

But after know his reason; Naru scolded him as if he is a child.

"No matter what, you are his parent, his dad. You are the only one who can give him love and happy family in place of his mother." Naru said.

"You need to understand, everything that happen when he goes berserk is your own stupid incompetence fault." Naru scolded.

"W-what do you mean incompetence?" Asks the Kazekage dumb-founded.

"Exactly what I said. If you fool seal the beast properly, nothing will go wrong. But no, you make it so he suffers from the Biju's bickering." Naru continue. "If you will only continue to hate him, why don't let him go? That way he doesn't need to feel lonely or hated anymore." Naru said with a sigh. She then looks at the Kazekage. "Don't worry; I will take care of him, if anything happen." She finished her tea and stand up.

"W-wait..." The Kazekage plead. Naru just walk away but when she reach for the door handle, she stopped by the Kazekage's plead.

"P-please, please, tell me how to amend my mistake? My son... I can't lose him. He is the only miracle Karura left for me. I can't lose him like Karura." He pleads. "I beg you; I can't lose my little son. Not anymore." He bows his head at Naru's direction. Naru think for a moment before decided to give one more chance to him.

"For now, try to make conversation and be nice at him. Never leave his side even though you need to work, just make sure he will never feel alone or hated." Naru finished and walk away.

And to think that the advice work must be like a miracle. But it indeed, happened nonetheless.

The Kazekage begin small talk and stare with Gaara. They often spot him next to the Kazekage everywhere, even if the Kazekage in work.

It makes people confused and somewhat relieved because they don't need to be neared the said monster.

Gaara's attitude changes a bit, although he somewhat still confused to why his father and siblings suddenly change their way of doing.

Although small touch, but his father and siblings have show some awkward moves yet it kind of warm.

Sometime his father will ruffle his hair and smile a little then take a hold of his hand.

His siblings, who afraid of him now, always hugging or make fun comment about him that makes him feel funny.

Whenever his father away for emergency meeting; both of his siblings will distract his attention with games or anything.

But most of times they go to Naru and asking some help from her.

Eventually those happy times will come to end...

Author's note: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand ... *peace* (sorry, speechless -_-)

Now for announcement: The next chapter will contain Lemon and will be the last chapter while I'm waiting for BETA-READER... But, don't worry, if I haven't found BETA-READER, I will definitely inform all of you and update the story... And last, but not the least, please bear with me for a bit longer...

For those that waiting for my other stories update, be patient, I have the materials in progress, so bear with me for a while. As I have said before, I will definitely update all of my stories this year. Thank you...

I believe some of you must be tired of my grammar mistakes, so I'm looking for...BETA READER! (Finally said it... *phew*)

Anyone with fast response, open-minded, and can adapt well to surprise, just PM me, and I will contact you ASAP! If you have no interest, then thank you for reading this...

Okay, enough with my blabbering...

Then as usual please R&R... Blitzendegen!


	9. Chapter 9

NARUTO

Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO!

Title: Never in other ways

Note : Lemon WARNING!

Chapter 9

"What?" Naru asks.

"Hokage's order. We will go back to Konoha in three days." Kakashi said.

"Well, since you already up and kicking, there is no reason why we can't go back." He added.

He then ruffle Naru's head and kiss her forehead. "Naru, remember our mission." Kakashi said and pull her into his lap.

Naru snuggle into his embrace and shook her head. "I remember." She said quietly. She gives Kakashi a peck on his cheek and walk to the door. But before the door opened, someone burst inside the room. Naru keep her balance when Temari hug her.

"Naru, Kankuro is the worst. He did something inappropriate." She said. Naru sigh a bit before walking together with Temari to find Kankuro.

When entering Sabaku's sibling house, Naru notice Kankurou put out his puppet and holding open magazine at Gaara's face.

"Care to explain what happen here?" Naru asks.

Kankurou and Gaara immediately look at Naru's direction. Naru notice that Gaara's face red like tomato and Kankurou awkwardly scratch the back of his head.

"Na-Naru... Hello." Kankurou said. Naru notice Gaara's face still red and he avoid looking at her.

"Gaara, what's wrong?" Naru asks. Gaara fidgeting for a while before rush to his room. Naru moves her head towards the magazine and realize that Kankurou sweat-dropped.

"What did you showed him, Kankurou?" Asks Naru.

"E-eh... J-just some men's stuff" He answered. Naru narrow her eyes and immediately snatch the magazine from Kankurou's hand.

One look is all it took before Kankurou being beaten up by Naru.

"No wonder he blushed like tomato. What are you thinking, Kankurou?" Asks Naru.

"I-I just want to show him what he need to know." Kankurou said.

"Next time think with your brain, not something between your legs." Naru said and march to Gaara's room.

She knocks before walk inside the room. Gaara is sitting in his bed while covering his lower half with sheet.

"Gaara?" Naru asks and looking at what Gaara's doing. Gaara's face blushed and can rival tomato's colour.

"Nee, what's wrong? Can you tell me?" Asks Naru and sit in Gaara's bed. He keeps looking down while grasping the sheet tighter.

"Um, don't tell me you feel something after Kankurou show you that magazine?" Asks Naru. Gaara's face is turning red like boiled kettle.

Naru sigh a bit and grasp Gaara's hand. "Nee, when you looking at the woman in the picture..." Naru swallow a bit before continue. "Do you imagine it was...me?" Naru asks with small voice. Gaara's body becomes stiff and his hand is trembling.

'Oh GOD! Kankurou, I'm so going to kill you later.' Naru yell in her head.

"Gaara, can you look at me?" Naru asks and move closer to his side. Slowly, Gaara's look up at Naru but still with the blush.

"Say, do you like me?" Asks Naru. Gaara immediately nod. "Do you... want me?" She continues. Gaara nod slowly but he keep biting his lower lip.

"Then... Do you want to..." Naru trail off while biting her lips. She decides to just move and kiss Gaara.

The said tanuki were caught off guard but immediately melted to the kiss and holding Naru's waist. Their kiss slow but immediately get rougher and by the time they realize it, they already nude, save for the sheet that cover them. Gaara's hand is roaming around Naru's body while they keep kissing and they realize the need of each lower half. Gaara broke the kiss and bring Naru closer and sit on his lap. He trail kiss from her neck to her breast. Naru's back arched and a loud moan escapes her mouth. Naru slowly lowered her body onto Gaara's member and wince a bit. Gaara suck on her nipple harder to distract her from the pain.

By the time Gaara fully seated inside, Naru has been panting hard. He then release the nipple with 'pop!' sound and he kiss Naru while help her moves up and down. They start up slow but get faster and faster. They switch position with Naru under Gaara and the tanuki immediately thrust home, hard and faster.

The tension build up and they released together, but unfortunately Gaara's member still not satisfied and they go at it like a rabbit. By the time they last release, after arching her back, Naru lay unmoved in the bed, saves for her frantic breath.

"G-Gaa-ra..." She moans out. The said tanuki kiss her before snuggle into her breast.

They immediately fall asleep together because of strong wave of exhaustion.

When they wake up, to say the situation a bit awkward is tolerable.

After a brief morning exchange, they decide that what happened not really bothering them.

So it ended quite peacefully. When Naru see Kankuro, let's say it wasn't his day.

Naru immediately tie him up with rope and tie the other end of the rope in the tree.

She then use him as target training, unfortunately for Kankuro, some Genin ninja decided to join Naru and attacked him continuously.

Naru tells Gaara and his siblings about her plan to go back to Konoha.

They understand and decide to keep in touch by exchanging letter.

Naru said when they going to join Chuunin exam in Konoha, she will gladly become their guide.

The three days pass quickly and Team 1 is on their way home.

Author's note: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand finally Gaara X Naru... *peace*

Maybe some of you didn't agree with this pairing, but believe me, theres more to come... *evil smirk*

I believe some of you must be tired of my grammar mistakes, so I'm looking for...BETA READER! (Finally said it... *phew*)

Anyone with fast response, open-minded, and can adapt well to surprise, just PM me, and I will contact you ASAP! If you have no interest, then thank you for reading this...

Okay, enough with my blabbering...

Then as usual please R&R... Blitzendegen!


End file.
